


Puss in Suits by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Puss in Suits by Laylah performed by Rhea314 & Gwen"I see," said the cat, his eyes slitted with delight as Ladd scratched under his chin. "If you'll make a deal with me, I'll find you some guys who will be fun to kill. How does that sound?"





	Puss in Suits by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puss in Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Puss in Suits  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen (Gwen as Ladd, Rhea as Dune)  
 **Fandom** : Baccano  
 **Character** : Ladd/Dune  
 **Rating** : suggestive  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : fairy tale AU "“I see,” said the cat, his eyes slitted with delight as Ladd scratched under his chin. “If you’ll make a deal with me, I’ll find you some guys who will be fun to kill. How does that sound?”"  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8145)  
**Length** 0:08:40  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/Puss%20in%20Suits%20by%20Laylah.mp3)  



End file.
